Wrapped In Red
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Just a fluffy little piece of Christmas-themed Coulsye goodness that came to me while listening to Kelly Clarkson's "Wrapped In Red".


**Wrapped In Red**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**K+

**Genre:  
**Romance

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kelly Clarkson "Wrapped In Red"

* * *

_But, this Christmas | I'm gonna risk it all | This Christmas | I'm not afraid to fall | So, I'm at your door with nothing more | Than words I've never said | In all this white, you'll see me like | You've never seen me, yet | Wrapped in red_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and, it was late. They had just wrapped up another investigation the day before and had taken the next two days off to celebrate the holidays. Granted, they wouldn't be able to spend it the ways they had originally intended. But, at least, they had each other. After relaxing with a good meal and a few drinks, they had decided to call it a night and open gifts in the morning. That was the tradition, after all. Returning to his bunk while the others were all presumably asleep in their _own _bunks, Phil Coulson was surprised to find a small gift on the center of the bed wrapped very simply in metallic red paper with gold ribbon and topped with a gold bow. From the size and shape of the packaged, Phil instantly recognized it as a CD. Picking it up from the bed, he couldn't help smiling as he read the tag.

_To: AC  
__From: Skye_

The senior agent was torn. He had considered tucking it away to open in the morning with everyone else. But, something told him that this was meant to a personal and very private gift. Why else would the hacker have left it on his bed rather than under the tree with the rest? After pondering the options for another moment, Phil decided to go ahead and open the gift as his curiosity got the better of him. Peering through the clear jewel case, Phil noted that the CD had two simple words written across the surface in Skye's neat script. _Play Me._ Intrigued, the senior agent placed the CD in the player. Pressing 'Play', Phil leaned back against his pillows on the headboard as he listened to the soft country melody begin to play before he heard Skye's soft sweet voice begn to sing.

"_Everybody's happy  
Snow is fallin' down  
Prayers are being answered  
__Miracles all around"_

As he sat there, listening to the soft melody and Skye's sweet voice, Phil couldn't help but notice how talented the young hacker was. Sure, he'd known that she was gifted with computers. And, her progress in her S.H.I.E.L.D. training was undeniable. But, he'd never known she was so musically inclined. He couldn't believe he had worked so closely with her in his attempts to help her find her parents without _really _knowing her. But, he suddenly realized that he _wanted _to. He wanted to know everything about her.

"_From afar I've loved you  
__But, never let it show  
__And, every year another  
__December comes and goes  
__Always watchin'  
__Never reaching"_

That verse snapped Phil to attention. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Sure, he'd always had romantic feelings toward the young hacker. They had been his main motivator for sticking his neck out for her when the rest of the team tried to warn him against recruiting her in the first place. It had also been a factor in his decision to keep her on after the Miles Lydon incident. That investigation had threatened to tear Phil apart from the inside out. He hated the thought of her in the arms of another man. Which was ridiculous given that he had no claim over her. She wasn't his for him to be jealous of any other suitors in her life. And, he couldn't deny that he'd seen the way Ward looked at her. Even though he'd known that Ward had spent the night with May in Seville. The way he'd shot Skye down after she'd tried to be there for him as he dealt with the aftermath of the Berzerker staff.

"_But, this Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall  
So, I'm at your door  
With nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white,  
You'll see me like  
You've never seen me, yet  
Wrapped in red"_

As the song progressed, he couldn't help feeling like there might be hope for himself and the hacker, after all. The only reason he'd never acted on his feelings before was due to his belief that Skye held feelings for Ward. But, listening to this song, he couldn't help wondering if he'd been wrong.

"_Blue is where I've been  
Green can't buy me you  
Silver bells remind me  
That mistletoe's for two  
So, I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you"_

All this time...wasted. Listening to the hacker's song for him, Phil had to smile to himself as he thought of all of the new possibilities for himself and Skye. Until now, he'd never thought he stood a chance with her. She was so smart and beautiful and intriguing...She could have any man she wanted. Phil couldn't fathom a reason for her to want him. But, now, he couldn't help wondering...

"_This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall  
So, I'm at your door  
With nothing more  
Than words I've never said_

_In all this white  
You'll see me like  
You've never seen me, yet  
Wrapped in red"_

As the chorus came to an end, Phil sat bolt upright as his door slowly slid open to reveal Skye on the other side. Watching her slide the door open, he noticed that-as the song had stated-she was at his door dressed in a strapless ruched mini dress-which showed off her toned legs, perfectly-with silver beading in the center of her chest and a sheer red shawl draped enticingly around her upper arms topped off with a pair of red stiletto heels. Taking in the sight of her, from head to toe, Phil couldn't deny that Skye was an incredibly attractive young woman as she seductively sauntered into the room. As she came closer, he could see her red lipstick shining in the dim light above his bed as her hair fell in dark ringlets, framing her face elegantly, while she sang the rest of the song to him, herself.

"I'll never feel you  
If I don't tell you

This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall  
So, I'm at your door  
With nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white  
You'll see me like  
You've never seen me, yet

Wrapped in red"

As Skye continued to sing, she sashayed right up to his bed, the hacker threw caution to the wind as she straddled his lap while taking his face into her hands to sing directly to him. Any doubts he'd had before, about the hacker's feelings toward him, were long gone as she laid her shawl over the end of the bed before whispering the last line directly into his ear.

"Wrapped in red"

Tenderly caressing his face, Skye stared directly into her mentor's baby blue as she spoke. "I've seen the way you look at Ward when you don't think I'm looking." She began, a sly smirk twisting her lips. "I know you're jealous of him." Phil was too engrossed in her actions to come up with an intelligent response. To be honest, his mind was still working on the fact that she had done all of this. "So...I thought..." Skye began, seductively, as she played with the collar of his shirt and his tie. "For Christmas..." There was an unreadable look in the hacker's eyes as she whispered into Phil's ear, again. "Maybe..._I _could be your gift..."

As the hacker playfully nipped his earlobe before moving back to look him in the eye, Phil knew this was his chance. Opportunities like this only come around once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. He wasn't about to waste his chance. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, self-consciously, stroking a loose hair from her face. Phil hated being so self-conscious. But, he didn't know how he could ever give this up if the hacker changed her mind and decided that he was just a phase or a means to get over Ward.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Skye replied, earnestly, as her warm brown eyes bore directly into Phil's blue ones. In that one instant, Phil knew she was right. That was enough for him as he leaned forward, closing the gap between their bodies as he captured her lips with his own. As his eyes slipped closed, Phil lost himself in the feeling of Skye's legs wrapping around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Allowing her own eyes to slide closed, Skye smiled against Phil's lips as he returned the kiss, sliding his tongue gently past her lips, while his arms wrapped around her-pulling her flush against him-as one of his hands glided through her hair. As they finally parted for air, Phil spoke softly. "Then, in that case, I thank you, Skye." Phil smiled as he pressed his lips to Skye's in a more chaste second kiss.

"You're quite welcome, Phil." Skye smirked as she waited for Phil to protest her use of his first name. A protest which never came as she kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Phil." She added, baiting him, again.

However, Phil seemed to have come to terms with her use of his first name as he replied with a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Skye."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Dear _God_ that was fluffy. I have no idea where this came from. It just came to me, the other day, while I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's song "Wrapped In Red". I could see Skye pulling something like this. I could see her being sly like that. Lol. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this little fluffball.


End file.
